Mickey and his friends showed Aladdin Iago/Saving the lives of his new friends
Here is how Iago saves his friends including Mickey and the gang in Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. Meanwhile, Mickey and his friends were at the marketplace not too far from the palace. Mickey Mouse: Just relax, Iago. Once we meet with Aladdin and Jasmine, I'm sure we'll show them how good you are. Iago: Are you guys sure about this? Because I don't want the Sultan see me with any of you. Seems like only yesterday. Jafar was running Agrabah. And I was his right-hand bird. But then he had to go and mess things up! Now, I'm stuck with you guys to help me get back into the palace! Max Goof: Relax, Iago, I'm sure Mickey, Donald, my dad, and Sora know what they're doing. Sora: Max's right, you'll be fine. Marge Simpson: Homer, are you sure this is a good idea keeping things up with Mickey and the others? Homer Simpson: Don't worry, Marge. If Mickey comes up with plans, then it's good enough for me. Lisa Simpson: I really hope so, Dad. Aladdin: Well, My dear Abu, shall we see what the common folk are doing today? Abu: Let's go! Aladdin: (laughing) We have time for a stroll before our audience with the Sultan. Angus MacBadger: Look, Lads and Lasses, here comes Aladdin and Abu now. Friar Tuck: Now, remember, Iago. Be on your best behavior, first impression is very important. Iago: And I have just the idea for my first impression. Mole: Like what, Iago? Iago: (covering himself in dirt) I'll just get Aladdin on my side with a little sympathy act. Then I'll be back in the palace again quicker than you can say "Easy Street." Aladdin: Hey, Guys. What'd we missed? Just then, Iago came up to Aladdin making himself look like he escaped from Jafar. Iago: Kid... finally... got free... of... Jafar. Aladdin: Mickey, what's Iago doing here? Mickey Mouse: Cut the act, Iago, it's safe to come clean. Launchpad McQuack: It's okay, Al, Iago's our new friend now. Aladdin: Iago, seriously? Scrooge McDuck: Aye, Aladdin, Iago's trustworthy to be our friend now that he's free from Jafar's lamp. Axel: Iago no longer works for Jafar, he's a free parrot now. Got it mesmerized? Iago: (notice some heartless) Watch out! Huey: Huh? As they looked, a bunch of bandit-themed and fat bandit-themed Heartless are being led by Abis Mal and Mr. Winkie. Abis Mal: (notice Aladdin in his uniform) You... look familiar. Mr. Winkie: Abis Mal, you idiot! It's Aladdin! Abis Mal: Where?! It is? I knew that! Hurt him a lot! Hurt him and his monkey and his buddies and his bird, too! Mickey Mouse: Uh-oh! Goofy: Gawrsh! Homer Simpson: AAAAGHH! Just as they were fighting off with the heartless, Aladdin had to give them a hand. Aladdin: We got your backs, Mickey! Mickey Mouse: Let’s take them out! While they fought off the heartless, Mr. Winkie spotted Iago and wanted to catch him. Mr. Winkie: Here, Birdie! Polly want a cracker!? Iago: That's it! Now, I'm mad! Mr. Winkie: Don't you even know when to quit, Mickey!? Mickey Mouse: I never quit, Mr. Winkie. Suddenly, a Pot Scorpion used its tail and tripped Mickey. Bart Simpson: Hey, Ugly! Got a present for ya! (mooning on it) Sorry, I forgot to wrap it! Then, it started to chase Bart as he screamed for his life. Iago: Mess with this bird and his pals, huh? Then, he was being chased by the pot centipede. Iago: (scream) Guys! I could use a little help! Iago flew into the air, knocking the Heartless into each other. He then flies into a pot of burning coals and knocks it on the pot centipede. He flies past some crates, which crash on top of the Heartless. Then, Launchpad used the hot coal causing the Heartless to send Abis Mal and Winkie flying and fell on the chicken egg cart, and the thieves and weasels retreat. Iago: And I got more where that came from! Egg Merchant: My eggs... ruined! Who will pay for them? Abis Mal: Oh, go away. Egg Merchant: Guards! Guards! Razoul: What is the trouble here? Fazal: It is that thief, Abis Mal! Hakim: And Mr. Winkie! Mr. Winkie: Uh-oh! Time to make like a banana and split! Abis Mal: (as the horse took the kart away along with them) Whoa! Razoul: After them! (as they begin the chase) Iago: Jerks. Goofy: Aw, we’d’ve been goners if Iago hadn’t helped us. Ain’t that right, Fellas? Max Goof: You got us there, Dad. Aladdin: Thanks for your help. You saved us. Iago: I did? Right! Oh, yeah! Of course I saved you! It's my nature. I'm always rescuing things. Cats, babies, guys like you, always rescuing. Mickey Mouse: In that case, Iago, we'll see that the Sultan gives you a fair hearing. Iago: What?! The Sultan?! Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225